Teen Titans 2: Kage Returns
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: The Titans are again forced to enter the mind of their insane teammate to stop the world from collapsing. This is also a mixed story, somewhat similar and different to that before. This is something I did after a long break from fanficing! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: Kage Returns**

"You have received an invitation from the Lady Kage to attend the semi-annual Shadow Games as the returning team. Refusal of her benevolent request will not be tolerated." Beast Boy read the embossed scarlet script upon the card that had been encased in a white lace envelope and sealed with the red wax seal of a skull, placed upon the centerpiece of the dining table in the Titian Tower. The young hero had discovered the note as he had begun eating his breakfast of leftover pizza early that morning, but was still unable to comprehend what he was reading as he read it aloud to the others, who regarded him with a solemn air.

"Why are you looking at me?" I complained loudly, as everyone's attention quickly shifted over to me, who was still in my pajamas, having been awoken to deal with this. "I don't control her, you know. It's not like _**I **_left the note for you. You think I _**like**_ you wandering around my mind?"

"It seems that we only have one choice." Raven said tonelessly as her hand appeared from the inside of her midnight blue cloak carrying a small mirror with a white frame that everyone instantly recognized. No one more than me.

"No! I don't want you guys wandering around in there anymore! You said you didn't have to since I did more training and you said Kage was repressed or something!" I protested at Raven in helplessness.

"I'm not looking back to going there again either, but we can't chance it if Kage is getting restless." Robin said with authority and a sigh. I sighed deeply as the five Titans gathered around in a circle and held their hands over the mirror with a nervous look upon their faces.

The last thing I was conscious of before I was covered with the blackness of unconsciousness was the fading figures of the Titans a moment after the voice of Starfire saying, "Otakuism!"


	2. Chapter 2

The team of young superheroes were disoriented for a moment as they recovered from the sudden nauseating wave of deformation of the reality around them and the just as sudden amazing clarity.

"Where are we now?" Beast Boy asked, blinking a few times at the unfamiliar sight of a large green field of clover that laid in front of them as far as they could see.

"I thought the door was in a bar last time." Cyborg stated as he stared up at the brilliant blue sky that appeared to be all-encompassing and endless.

"Apparently, Kage doesn't like to make things easy." Robin said, "Let's move."

The moment he said that was the moment they all heard the most beautiful voice that could exist. A young woman with long, flowing blond hair stood by a flowing crystal stream and sang. By her on the ground sat a young man with dark hair. The woman was completely nude, a fact that didn't seem to bother her.

"Dude…" Beast Boy stated, bug-eyed, unable to say anything else. Cyborg nodded.

"How beautiful!" Starfire stated, basking in the beauty of the music.

"Interesting." Raven said. She wasn't even looking at the girl. Robin tore his eyes and ears away and turned his attention to the dark-haired girl.

"What is?" He didn't think that Raven would be too impressed usually by this type of thing. He, being a young male, had difficulty not.

"Look at the plants." She simply stated, "It appears that this is where our own plant person was inspired to developed her powers." It was then that Robin noticed that the clover that was around the man and woman had grown to about a foot tall and was blooming madly.

"Okay, Titans, we have to move." Robin said with authority. It was hard not to be trapped again by the music, or the beauty (and nakedness) of the girl. They walked some distance before the young man caught up with them. Thankfully, they had been getting nowhere, so it didn't take too long.

"You are all right idiots, aren't you?" The man said, morphing into a Likeness before their eyes. "I don't think I have too much to worry about." S/he grinned evilly, vanishing without smoke or any other fancy effects.

Suddenly, the sky itself burst into Sephiroth's Image Song as the Teen Titans were catapulted into the midst of the forest that they had been intent on reaching, yet had not reached. The sky grew pitch black as the sudden appearance of a red moon caused Beast Boy to scream like a girl. The night grew just as suddenly silent, except for the screams.

"Jeeze…" Raven muttered to herself, for lack of more appropriate wording. Cyborg took it upon himself to slap the green boy senseless and threw him over his shoulder.

"Okay, we're ready." He announced. Robin sighed. He could feel that headache coming on now.

"Okay, team, stay together. We don't know where we are and it's dark. It could be dangerous if one of us got lost in here." Robin stated, without a hint of weakness, "Let's get out of here."

"Uh, Robin…" Cyborg started after a moment.

"WHAT?!" Robin snapped. To tell the truth, it wasn't doing a lot for his nerves to be in this situation either. It was downright creepy. And that was saying a lot from a person who had fought Mad Mod more than once.

"Starfire." Raven noted. Robin whipped around, intent on fixing the problem.

"Great," He muttered, sighing deeply, "Let's go find Starfire."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well… What have we here?" Starfire heard a rich voice reach out from the dark night. She couldn't see a thing, which surprised her. The last thing she had been aware of was looking down a well that seemed to be misty in the middle of the forest. It had given her chills, but she had done so anyway. Which was how she ended up wherever she was now.

"I must confess that I have a slight distaste for unexpected visitors," The voice continued, echoing in the blackness.

"Excuse me," Starfire began politely, "But I do not seem to be able to see."

"Well, that would make sense, would it not, as you are blindfolded." The voice seemed slightly amused. "But, as you asked so politely…"

As the blindfold was removed, Starfire found herself standing in the middle of a throne room. The darkness seemed ever-present, though torches burned all around, all that it did was give everything a brownish tint, rather than filling the room with light. There were guards dressed in armor every five feet lining the two walls of the long hall. Each held a spear and sword, standing at the ready. Starfire was standing in front of the throne itself, below the seven steps which were covered in a red velvet like cloth. The steps led to two large thrones, both intricately designed, although it was impossible to be too impressed in such darkness.

A tall woman with short white hair, black eyes, and ears that seemed like they might belong to a cat or bat stood in front of the larger of the two thrones. She wore a dark blue and black outfit, that seemed very similar to Starfire's own. The woman also had a golden tiara with a blood-red ruby, which would have denoted leadership, had it not been for the commanding aura that she seemed to produce.

Starfire was reminded briefly of the Lady Kagome that she had met on her last visit. Then she realized that she was in chains. She began to tremble. Although the girl had no idea what she should be afraid of, she knew that she was afraid. Anything could happen here.

"Now, Light Worlder," The woman said as she sat upon the throne with elegance, "How did you happen to enter my presence without warning? Remember to mind your manners in the court of Ominous."

"I am unsure…" Starfire began, looking at the ruler of the situation in apprehension, "I looked into a well and am now here." The back of Starfire's head burst into pain as a guard rammed his electricity producing spear into her neck.

"Bow your head when you speak to Her Ladyship!" The guard snapped. Ominous's black eyes narrowed slightly in displeasure, as Starfire continued to twitch on the ground in front of her. The guards all backed against the walls, shielding their faces as suddenly the guard who had harmed Starfire burst into flames, leaving charred armor in a matter of moments.

"Forgive the rudeness of these ignorant fools. Their lives are worth little, therefore their minds have little reason to be educated in proper protocol." Ominous spoke in a bored tone, waving her hand. "Continue."

A guard stepped forward, offering a hand to Starfire, as he knelt before Ominous, eyes fixed on the ground.

"The lives of all things are worth much." Starfire coughed, but remained true to her beliefs. Her eyes gazed at Ominous with righteous indignation, "I cannot allow you to waste life!" Her powers gathered in her hands.

And she was unconscious again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyou!" The Titans were startled to hear the scream of a young female's voice. They had been traveling for hours and had no idea how to exit this cursed wood. Beast Boy had recovered, but was still jumping at every sound.

"It doesn't matter what you look like!" The Titans quietly followed the sound on Robin's command. As they approached the voice, there was a hideous stench in the air, but they ploughed on. At least, if they could find someone, they might be able to find their way out of the forest.

"I still want us to stay together!" They were just about to enter the clearing where a girl with brown hair was hugging the arm of a large orange monster when they heard another voice.

"Halt, if you will." Beast Boy's mouth was covered before he could scream in terror. As the voice's owner stepped forward, the moon's light cleared of all red light and the night was lit once again.

"After all, we can't interrupt the beautiful scene." The girl's voice seemed to carry a hint of bitterness. She had short, ebony colored hair that hung free. She wore a short white kimono that would have reminded the Titans of Miyu's outfit, if they had known who Miyu was. She scoffed, "Not that it would matter. This scene will replay in a matter of moments." Her voice lowered sadly, "My own, personal curse."

"I hate to interrupt," Robin took charge, "But we're looking for a friend of ours, have you seen her?" He described Starfire in brief detail. The girl's light purple eyes did not leave his for a moment as she gazed on him in contemplation.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone other than those two for a long time." She gestured out to the scene that was beginning again. The wounded orange monster was entering the clearing, muddy, as it was raining and seemed to be insane. He was followed shortly by the brown haired girl, who protested that she did like him after all, and it ended with them hugging as the sun was rising.

"What was this curse that you mentioned?" Raven asked, thoughtfully, "Maybe if we can break the curse, we can also get out of these woods."

"It is merely that I have to watch this scene for all of eternity." She sighed, "Through no fault of my own. I once had feelings for this monster, but they were unreturned. Now that his own curse was broken by the feelings that these two share, my own was brought into existence."

"What can we do to help?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy, who felt better now that they weren't trapped in some creepy place, was now in tears from the sad story.

"If I knew," The girl spoke coldly, "I would have broken the curse myself. That's generally the way curses work. You don't get to know how to break them."

"I have an idea," Robin spoke softly, with a burst on insight. He turned away from the scene, to the girl, "Did you ever come to terms with your feelings? I mean, did you tell him how you felt?"

"You can't be so foolish as to expect me to place myself in a position to be hurt, can you?" The girl said, doubtfully frowning.

"No, I think Robin is right." Raven put in, "Trust me, I know a lot about curses. I think you need to let this thing know how you feel."

"Drat…"


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire awoke with a headache the size of Mount Fuji. She was chained up to the wall in a dungeon, surrounded by torture devices. Strangely, although the dungeon had only one torch, it was lit better than the throne room had been.

"I see you're awake." The rough voice of a man who was dressed in a plain, rough robe. He had white hair and skin and seemed to know his way around the torture chamber.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked, startled with the fact that the man seemed to be treating her injuries. The man just shrugged.

"He's just The Albino. He doesn't really have a name and he doesn't talk too much." A voice came from the opposing side of the chamber. A woman with long red hair, who looked to be in her thirties sat on the ground. She was also chained, but seemed otherwise healthy. "I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you." Starfire remembered her manners. "What…"

"You were drugged or something, and they brought you in. You're in Ominous' Dungeon." Kate said, "It gets boring after a while, but if you're lucky, maybe they'll actually do some torturing to you."

"How would that be a good-" Starfire was cut off by a squeal of glee that seemed to come from nowhere. Out of the darkness, a chibi with long black hair swung on a rope. The chibi drooled as she lovingly caressed the torture devices.

Starfire was too startled to say anything at all, even when the door at the top of the stairs was flung open and a dazzling light came bursting through.

"Sunako Nakahara! Get out of this torture chamber this instant!" A brilliant male voice came from the light. Starfire tried to shield her eyes and saw that the light was coming from a blond man, who came stomping down the stairs. He grabbed the chibi by the back of her neck. After being drenched in a nosebleed, he swung the girl over his shoulder. He was about to leave again when he spotted Starfire.

"You're new here." He looked at her inquisitively, "Are you supposed to be here?" Before she could answer, he had taken off her chains, grabbed her hand, and led her up the stairs and out to freedom. Or somewhere similar.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyou…" The girl with black hair said, nervously, as she was shoved into the clearing by the Titans. She did not seem to particularly want to participate in this scene, therefore was trying to back out at every chance. It was too late now, however, and the Titans watched as she caught the attention of both the monster and the brown haired girl.

"Ae…?" The monster growled questioningly.

"I have come to declare my feelings!" The girl said softly, yet with more strength than she had shown before.

"Your feelings…?" The monster echoed.

"Yes, my feelings!" Ae returned.

"Okay." The monster stood there, expectantly. Ae turned back to the Titans, "What exactly are my feelings again?"

"Look, lady," Robin began threateningly. Ae turned back quickly.

"Kyou, I had a crush on you. Although I didn't exactly turn into Kagura. So you probably had no idea that I even liked you." Ae said, "So it comes down to this: Be happy with Tohru! Because if you don't, I won't be able to be happy with my current love, Yuki!"

A brilliant blue flash came from the woods behind them and a young man with short purple hair came out of the woods and walked up to Ae. She took the hand that he offered her and looked at the monster and the girl, "After all, since he's really in love with Tohru, it kinda makes sense that we end up together."

The landscape disappeared with these last words. As it faded to a new scene, they all heard Ae's voice. "Thank you, Titans. I hope that I can be happy now…"

"And where are we now?" Cyborg asked, impatiently, as he watched the clearing become what looked like a courtyard in front of a university.

"Whatever, man, anything's better than those woods." Beast Boy said, courageously leading the way. Robin shrugged, and they followed.

G S S h G i G a h V

"Oh, I know where I am now!" Starfire exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Good," Another brilliantly lit young man said, in an irritated voice, "Now, can you get out of my sun?"


	7. Chapter 7

G S S h G i G a h V

"Why, my dear fellow, you're at the School of Applied Everything. We call it Shiz for short." A kindly old man with a long white beard and long black robes replied to the question that was put forth by Robin, "And I'm afraid that I haven't seen your friend at all. You might want to ask someone for a Locator Spell. Or you could always ask Mouse and Kybard. But I generally don't like to recommend that."

"Thank you." Robin replied, "Do you know where we could find a locator spell?" But the man was gone. In fact all the halls were empty for about three seconds until a bell rang loudly and suddenly the halls were jam-packed with students of all shapes and sizes.

Robin tried to yell out to the other Titans, but was shoved and pushed until he finally couldn't put up with it anymore and used his grappling hook to rise to the ceiling and wait for the crowd to be gone. He sighed in frustration as the halls emptied. Now it wasn't only Starfire that he had to look for. Everyone was gone.

G S S h G i G a h V

**"**Who would you be, again?" A drunken pirate asked Beast Boy. The green boy had been carried away with the crowd, unable to transform, and now found himself in a classroom-like room. Except that the people in the room didn't seem to be learning anything.

"I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" The boy looked around the room, quickly. Then he realized his error, "No, wait!"

"I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." The pirate announced, "These 're my mates… can't remember their names, though." He took a long swig of rum from the seemingly endless supply that he possessed. Then he promptly tripped on a bottle and fell face-first into a desk.

"You will forgive my companion's rudeness, won't you?" A pale, thin, nervous looking man spoke up next. Beast Boy was on the edge of panic, and didn't hear a word that was spoken to him. He was too busy naming the people in the room, with an increasing awareness of what exactly was going on.

"Willy Wonka, Edward Scissorhands, Don Juan, Ichabod Crane, Jack Sparrow, Sands, Victor Van Dort, that dude from the first Nightmare on Elm Street…." His voice squeaked in panic, as he felt himself going faint, "THIS IS JOHNNY DEPP 101!!!"

At that point, he was thrown into a panic and was unaware of his surroundings.

G S S h G i G a h V

Raven was having her own troubles. She was in a room, surrounded by various school-girls, who seemed to be just waiting around in cute anticipation. That alone was too much cuteness, but she lost all coherence when a girl with long blond pigtails stood in front of the class and addressed them in a whiney, annoying voice.

"Okay, team, we need to practice our transformation sequence." And as if that wasn't bad enough, "Remember to keep your minds on love and friendship!"

"Think of us…" A girl from the back of the room began to sing.

"And we'll be there…" The rest of the girls joined in.

Raven lost it.

G S S h G i G a h V

"Umm… I think I'm lost…" Cyborg said, flushing a deep red as yet another naked girl carrying a sign that said "Blockbuster" ran past him, squealing. What was up with this trip? It seemed like it wasn't going at all like it had last time.

"It would appear so." A woman at the front of the room said. There was a circle of girls, all vaguely similar, but he was so disturbed from the Blockbuster Girl that he didn't even notice that. The woman at the front of the room held a piece of chalk and was drawing on a blackboard. "Have a seat."

Cyborg quickly took a an empty seat and looked around the room. While he couldn't figure out the diagram on the blackboard, he noticed something odd. On the right (or would it be left) side of the blackboard, sat an old man, who seemed to be out of place in this circle of females. He was wearing a black hooded cape and had an intelligently evil look about him.

Cyborg started to panic.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin stood in the hallway for a few moments, using all of his skills to figure out how to track his lost team-mates.

"Listen, fellow," Said a man with brown hair who looked to be in his thirties or forties, but with his great detective skills, Robin knew that he had to be ninety something. He wore a small crown on his head and was carrying a book titled _The Once and Future King_, "I'm the greatest tracker there ever was. You're not going to find them."

"That's-" Robin started, but the man was gone. Oh, how he hated how everyone did that. All he could do now was to wander around and see what he could find. After all, if he was meant to find his friends, he would find them. That was the way that things seemed to work in this world.

So he wandered around. Up stairs. Down Stairs. Around and around stairs. Up ladders. Down corridors. Through the courtyard. Through winter. Over the river and through the woods. Even through dinner. Until he finally found someone again. Robin was quite exhausted by that point and was on the verge of collapse.

He was wandering down a dark corridor that reminded him disturbingly of a chimney when the battery on his flashlight went out and he tripped. He went falling forward and down a shaft that seemed to be crafted specifically for that and landed on his head in a room that seemed to be an octagon of mirrors. He wasn't hurt, other than a few scrapes and bruises, which he attributed to the fact that this was not actually really real.

He sat up and rubbed his head. He also lowered his eyes from the mirrors. They were already making him dizzy. Either that, or it was his concussion. It was then that he heard a voice.

"It appears that we have a visitor," It was a soft female voice and Robin couldn't tell where it came from. "Tights and a cape. It seems to be a Super Hero. Maybe we should help him?" The words came slowly and quietly.

About three minutes later, a mirror to his left opened and Robin took a moment to decide if he should really go through the opening or not. But he was going to go insane if he stayed there, so he took the chance.

The moment he was through, he doubted if that was the right choice after all. Although the room that he entered appeared to be properly furnished and brightly lit, something about it gave Robin the creeps.

"Where are my friends?!" He demanded immediately of the lone figure in the room beside himself. "And didn't I hear a girl's voice?"

"I assure you, I have no idea. However, young man," The man, who had his back turned to the young super hero while facing the large fireplace, said calmly, "I am not at this point, impressed with your manners."

"Why are you people all obsessed with manners? No one was like this last time!" Robin cried out in frustration. "I just want to find my friends so we can go to the stupid tournament that Kage is forcing us to come to, but wasn't helpful enough to bring us directly to! What I really want to do is go home and finish my breakfast!"

"Well," the man said with consideration, "If that is truly the case, it seems that it would be in your best interest that I assist you. Kage herself is not showing her best manners in placing you in such a position."

The man stood and turned around, "Follow me." Robin almost, but not quite, took a double-take. The man was dressed in fine opera garments and wore a mask. He would have been surprised, but he was a super hero, so was used to people wearing weird clothes and masks. It just seemed somewhat odd in this situation.


	9. Chapter 9

G S S h G i G a h V

Beast Boy was mumbling to himself in a corner when Robin happened upon him. He had been led to this room by a combination of back-doors and secret passageways. But he was genuinely worried when Beast Boy did not acknowledge his presence.

"Bring him along. He will recover in time." The Phantom (Robin had decided that is who this person must be) said as he led the boy to the next room.

Raven was standing in the midst of what looked like a battle-scene. She was panting and looked like she had just dealt with her father once again. Not a pretty sight. There were ribbons and sparkles all over the floor.

Robin had to wave his hands at her as he called out when she automatically turned to attack him. Her eyes blinked and cleared in recognition.

"Robin, you found Beast Boy." She looked genuinely relieved.

"Yeah, come on. We have to hurry." And they left as quickly as they had appeared.

G S S h G i G a h V

Starfire had joined the group of sunbathing Bishounen outside the Bishounen Mansion and was working on her tan when Robin appeared before her. He did not seem to be pleased with her at all.

"STARFIRE!" He exclaimed, "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"But Robin, these men said that if I did not wish to have a 'wicked tan line' I should not wear clothing. Indeed, they seem to show no shame with showing their bare bodies." Starfire protested under Robin's fierce glare.

"Don't worry about it, Sweet-cakes, he's just jealous." A Bishounen named Dark kissed her on the top of the head as he handed her back her cleaned and ironed clothing.

"Oh. Thank you for your help, friends." Starfire smiled and dressed quickly, before joining her friends in the dark tunnel. Robin was quite thankful for the darkness, as he was quite sure that the blush had not left his face.

Soon they arrived upon the Main Office Building that they recognized from their last visit.

"District Office of-"Ivy, a green girl with curly long hair, began in her cheery voice. Then she recognized the group. "Where have you been? Do you realize how much trouble I've been in? You were supposed to come directly to the castle? Who are you, Ryouga?"

"Miss Green, kindly desist." The Phantom spoke up, "They are to go directly to Kage, who I believe has the last member of their team."

"Yes, sir." Ivy said, with a frown of discontentment on her face. She led the four Titans up some stairs that looked very generic. The moment the Phantom was gone, she began ranting, "You may think that he has the best voice ever, but he doesn't. He doesn't even have mutant powers! Why…"

Robin finally tuned her out as they reached a door that was labeled "Meeting Room." Ivy knocked loudly. The door swung open with ferocity.

"Finally! Do you know how long we've been waiting for that pizza?!" A girl, who Robin recognized as Nagha, said impatiently. Then she saw who it was. "Drat. Come on in." She waved her hand to the team, "And Ivy, call Dominos again. I want to see those pizzas within the next five minutes or someone's going to see their heads on silver platters."

"Never trust a silver platter, lads!" Baka shouted out in a laughing voice. Everyone in the room groaned loudly.

"I hope you realize that I am not the most patient being." Kage stated as the Titans came in the room, noting that Cyborg was indeed there. "I sent you a direct invitation and you were fools enough to get lost. I am sincerely NOT impressed, Teen Titans."

"It wasn't OUR fault!" Beast Boy had recovered. Kage's eyes were displeased. She raised her hands.

And they were once again on floating bleachers above the city. The sky was a brilliant green with pink-tinged edges and orange clouds. A gentle breeze kept the day just the right temperature. The ring was again, very similar to the one from Dragon Ball, and the bleachers were filled.

"Great. Not that I expected any rest time." Robin said from the box where his team was being kept.


	10. Chapter 10

"Glinda, the Good Witch of the North reporting today for the Teen Titans." An extremely cheery voice came through the loud-speakers and the Titans looked over to see in the Announcer's Box one of the best expressions of Good and Evil sitting side by side. "And my dear friend, Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West reporting for the opposing Team Otaku, isn't that right, Elphie?"

There was a deep sigh, "I suppose so." Which was followed by a brief pause.

"Well, okay, then," Glinda continued, "We're starting today with the Teen Titans. The returning champions in the Shadow Games. Although there is some debate about if they really won or not. Regardless, we have Robin, the vigilant leader of this group of misfits. He seems to have some smarts and is fairly well respected in these parts for being associated with his mentor and teacher, Bruce Wayne, aka Batman."

"Hey!" Robin protested. Why did everyone know everyone's identity. It was odd.

"Next on the line-up, we have Raven. She's dark, powerful, mysterious. Her father is like this big demon-lord who eats planets. Oh, wait a second, I think that's Galactus. Anyway, she's super-powerful too. And she was the one kind enough to make a gateway so that everyone can come here whenever they want, to the displeasure of this realm's owner."

"Then we have Starfire, who is an alien princess! Her planet got destroyed or something. But she's a major hot item for the tabloids with Robin. We think that they might get together. At least, that would be the thought, if it weren't for the future appearance of Oracle. We really don't know what happens to Starfire. We hope that she goes home happily with a handsome prince like everyone should."

"Of course, we also have the Green Thing. No offence Elphie, that's what the cue card says. Beast boy is independently wealthy and a super-hero. Which is how, we assume, the Titans got their tower. Otherwise, they'd have to come up with their own money for video games. Not a good prospect."

"And last, and maybe even least, is Cyborg. He's a cyborg. Something happened and he had to have parts replaced. We assume he's good at computer stuff. But we don't really care too much. It was rumored that he had a inside glance to the war-plan of this tournament. Will it give him a helping hand? Who knows? Tune in after this message from Today's Guest Star."

There was a loud screeching noise and a scratchy and distorted voice came through the speakers.

"Hello, Teen Titans. As you know, most people don't value their lives. I've been a witness to some of the most atrocious acts of human-kind. You say that you are Super Heroes and think that saving lives is what you're all about. Today, we're going to find out how much you really care about your own lives. Let's play a game. If you can figure it out before the end of the tournament, I'll let you all go free. But if not, you'll have to face the consequences of your actions. Game Start."

"Hey!" Elphaba shouted from the Announcer's Box, "I haven't announced the other team yet and no one knows what order they're going in or anything! Don't rush!"

There was silence for a moment, "Sorry about that."

"That's better." Elphaba said, sitting back in her seat. "Stupid Guest Star anyway." There was muttering as some papers were ruffled and she continued on. "On team Otaku, we have a new line-up from last year. Sponsors thought that it would be more interesting. Especially since the home team didn't win last year."

"Starting out for Team Otaku, we have Lywa. It's a pretty hideous name for a pretty generic person." The first opponent appeared on the other side of the ring. It was a young girl in black robes, carrying a stick. "She has appeared in the unpublished fanfic about the overly popular Harry Potter series. No one was impressed with her story or her talents, she possesses generic magical skills. I don't think it'll take too much to beat her. She has a cat, though. Not surprising. It just annoys me, because of the whole stereotype that witches have cats. Even Hermione Granger has a cat. Idiots."

The girl rolled her eyes as Elphaba continued on. "Second place on this team has been filled by another vampire. Wow, so original. This one is an off-shoot of Dracula fanfics. Why do these people lack creativity? Anyway, she really doesn't have too much of a name either. And her talents are less than average for a vampire. She couldn't even hold her own against last year's Lynn. Good luck against Madame Romaine, Teen Titans, but I doubt if you need it."

The second person appeared as she spoke. This was a more mature woman, who seemed to be resigned to the description that Elphaba gave her. Therefore, Elphaba continued on, "Third place on this ineffective team is Chu Sai: Ghost Buster 3000, who will always be referred to as GB, to limit confusion. Although GB generally stands for Great Britain. I have no idea how this is limiting confusion. She's appeared in an unfinished Phantom of the Opera fanfic. It should be noted that she has a pretty terrible singing voice and is not exceptionally beautiful or ugly."

"What-ever!" Shouted the girl that appeared, in an unimpressed voice. She was dressed in clothes based loosely off Han Solo's and carried a huge water-gun as well as a bottle of liquid dish soap. Elphaba ignored her and continued. "Then we have ShiOn, who was in a reincarnation fanfic. Seriously, this chick is messed up. You thought that I was bad? Take a look at her. She's possessed with the dead spirits of Shion and Rin. It is also rumored that she is the reason that the Teen Titans didn't find their way here right away. She's a bit rebellious and stubborn. In other words, a walking bad attitude. It doesn't help that she's probably the most powerful person here so far."

The Likeness that they had met at the beginning of their journey through the strange world appeared before them. She had a hateful smirk on her face and stood, rather than sat, with her compatriots. Elphaba, as always, continued on, "And, last, we have Kage. She's just a snot who wants her own way. Basically, we think it's because she has a secret crush on Robin and so she arranged this tournament so that she can see him again."

"Watch your boundaries, Announcer." Kage said darkly.

"The line-up is as follows: Lywa vs. Beast Boy, Madame Romaine vs. Cyborg, GB vs. Raven, ShiOn vs. Starfire, and of course, Kage vs. Robin. What can we say, folks, it's love!"

"Shut up!" A blast of dark lightning hit the announcer's box.

"Game Start!" The crowd all shouted at once and the lights went out.


	11. Chapter 11

G S S h G i G a h V

Lywa and Beast Boy appeared in the ring, standing opposite each other. Lywa seemed to be a bit annoyed with having to deal with the large loose robes that she was wearing, but she smiled up at Beast Boy.

"Aren't you glad that you're fighting me this year? I read your stats. It looked like you had a really hard time against Lynn last year. Like, you almost died from vampire drainage. Yuk, right?" She chattered on.

"But I won't be caught this year!" Beast Boy said triumphantly, shifting into a hawk. The girl watched him for a moment, then swung her wand at him as he dove towards her.

"_Lemons_!" She shrieked.

"That's _lumos_!" Shouted a group of kids in black robes, from the crowd.

"Shut up!" She shouted back at them, just in time for Beast Boy to turn into a kangaroo and kick her from the ring. In mid-air she swung her wand again.

"_Achoo Firebomber_!" She shouted as she fell to the ground.

"That's _Accio Firebolt_!" The crowd shouted after her again.

"Oh, yeah." Was the last sound they heard from her before the sound of a hard landing on the ground. Beast Boy shifted back to his regular form, bowing to the crowd, blowing kisses.

"Winner: Beast Boy!"

G S S h G i G a h V

When the lights came back on Madame Romaine and Cyborg were standing in opposite corners of the ring. Both wore headbands, Cyborg's was Red and MR's was Blue. Both were holding spears.

"The rules of this match are as follows: Cut the band from the other's head for victory. In no circumstances should blood be spilled on pain of death. Match Begin!"

"Who says I know how to use a spear anyway?!" MR shrieked in terror, swinging the spear wildly at Cyborg, who ran at her with determination.

"This is one thing that I think I can figure out." Cyborg said confidently, running. "It's not too different than the pole for the long-jump! I just have to make sure that I have it in the right spot!"

At that moment, MR jumped to the ground, tripping the boy. She grinned with satisfaction as he tumbled over the edge. It was only a moment before her triumph was replaced with annoyance. Cyborg flew above the ring just as quickly as he had descended from it.

"Jet pack." He explained as MR's features became fierce.

"Is that so?" She snarled, "Guess what? I can fly too." And she morphed into a bat, still wearing a headband and holding a spear.

"This is insane, man!" Cybrog shouted, dueling with the small black bat, who seemed to be getting the better of him. It was a moment later when he felt the headband fall from his head. "Aw, man!"

The bat cackled, hovering in front of him, suddenly morphing to her human form, "Take that! You thought that you could defeat the great Madame Romaine. You were wrong…" And the great impact of the ground stopped her speech.

"What a moron." Elphaba's voice came, "I'm afraid this has to be classed as a tie. Winner: None!"

G S S h G i G a h V

When the lights once again lit, the Titans discovered that the lighting was now stars. Glinda's cheery voice came quickly, "This match is a paint gun match. For every splat, you get ten points! For a Splat on the heart, you get 50 points! This is a timed match! Whoever has the most points, need I say it? Wins! Good luck! Begin!"

"This is so stupid." Raven grimaced as she looked at the weapon given to her. SPLAT! As Raven wiped the yellow paint from her forehead, she looked up to see her opponent doing a victory dance across the ring.

"They don't call me Ghost Buster 3000 for nothing!" She cried gleefully, just in time to have a paintball strike her cheek. She turned, indignation all over her face, as well as pink paint, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Winning the match." Raven said, splatting the girl with another paintball.

"Why, I never…" GB said, hotly, aiming her gun as well. There was no dodging in this contest, only shooting. When the time was up, both girls were covered in multi-colored paint. There was silence from the announcer's box.

"Well?" GB asked, loudly, "Are you just going to leave us in anticipation? We're drenched in paint! Hurry it up, will you!"

"That would be a tie." Glinda's voice said, "Sorry, we couldn't keep track of all the paint balls, but our Guest Star seems pleased with how fervent you both were on winning. So, the final announcement is this: Winner: None!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Now, this match might be interesting." Elphaba said as the lights came back on. The ring wasn't even there, but both opponents were flying, facing each other. "And Kage wants me to remind Starfire that having tea with her opponent will not work this time. In fact, it's strictly forbidden according to the Revised Shadow Game Rule Book ed. 5."

"Does Kage seriously think that I'm going to drink tea with this twit?" ShiOn asked, rolling her eyes at the announcer.

"Apparently, it's been said that you're weak to pretty girls." Was the reply. Rage flooded through Starfire's opponent. ShiOn shifted her attention to the alien girl, who flinched.

"No offence, chica, but you have to die. I have a reputation to maintain." She shrugged and charged. Starfire dodged as well as can be expected, but on the third pass, her ankle was caught and she was thrown into the bleachers, which shattered under the impact.

"Hello? Win?" ShiOn called out, expectantly as she continued to stomp on the unconscious Starfire's body.

"Not yet, mean lady!" Starfire woke and blasted with both of her fists her purple zappy power, her eyes also glowing.

ShiOn did a backflip into the air. "Interesting. I should have guessed that it wouldn't be that easy." ShiOn said with a grin, "Personally, I was just being disappointed that I didn't get to fight Raven. She is so much more powerful than the rest of you geeks any day of the week."

"I will not allow you to win this fight! You are a mean person and I do not think that it is very kind of you to stomp on my stomach." Starfire exclaimed in indignant anger.

"Oh, it's more than not kind, honey." ShiOn said, teleporting to in front of the alien's face, "In fact, I think it just might be rude. Can you believe that?" And she flicked Starfire's forehead with her middle finger, teleporting away as tears came to Starfire's eyes.

"How horrible!" Starfire sniffled, "And at the last tournament, I had such a good time, too!"

"So sad. Poor little Starfire." Her opponent mocked, turning serious, "You have no idea what real pain is, child! I shall see that you endure true suffering!"

"Real pain?" Starfire echoed. ShiOn disappeared and reappeared in almost an instant, this time with her hand gripped tightly around Robin's throat.

"How would you like to be responsible for Robin's death?" She sneered as Starfire called the boy's name.

"Foul!" Both Cyborg and Beast Boy called from their bleachers. There was a hesitant silence from the announcer's box.

"Release the boy now." Kage's displeased voice called out from Team Otaku's bleachers. She was sitting, drinking tea as she watched the proceedings. The girl in the ring turned her head to the side, so she was almost facing the bleachers behind her.

"That would be a 'no', Lady." She said, blasting Starfire with her free hand. "Honestly, I don't care much for you or your annoying rules." She clenched her hand tightly around Robin's neck, causing him to struggle, "So, ya know, I just kinda DON'T think that I'm gonna be listening to your love-stuck yammerings about being fair to the guy you want as your lover!"

She delivered a kick to Starfire's head. Kage watched coolly. She appeared in the ring momentarily, blocking her team-member's next kick.

"Starfire and her little friends may be wary about killing their teammate to get you, ShiOn. Do not suffer any delusions about my dedication to keeping you in line." Kage spoke calmly.

"Oooh, I'm scared." She mocked her leader.

"You should be. I can destroy you as easily as you were created, foul beast." Kage hit Robin in the stomach, a blow which was shielded, yet still dealt to ShiOn.

"No! You must not harm Robin!" Shouted Starfire as she latched herself onto Kage's arm.

"Release me, fool. You have no idea what you're doing!" Kage reached for the girl's head tp find that her other arm was being held by Cyborg.

"I'm sorry, we can't let you do that." He said.

"Robin's our leader. We'd be lost without him!" Beast Boy, who was holding the Shadow Creature's legs, added. Kage glared for a moment at ShiOn.

"After all, you can't harm your honored guests. Isn't that right, Kage?" ShiOn laughed outright. "It seems like they're going to take the fun out of it. I guess I'll just have to kill you all in one blow. Man, good guys are idiots!"

"I seriously doubt that you're going to be laughing in a second, ShiOn. I also doubt that you will ever make a reappearance in this world. I think that judgment is fairly well made. Although you do go along with story-lines better than some other characters we all know and love." Kage said, thoughtfully with a grimace.

"Please, spare me your stupid little speeches. It won't help. Don't you know that gloating is just a time-waster. Do you really think that I'm going to wait until your reinforcements arrive to kill you? I think that I'll just do that now, so I can have it out of the way. Something to mark off my planner." ShiOn rolled her eyes at the group of heroes.

"Too late." Raven's voice came from behind where the Titans were holding Kage. She stood on one side of the group. From the other side of the group came the naked blonde lady. Well, actually, she was dressed now, but she was the same lady.

"ShiOn, how can you do such a thing?" Tears filled her blue eyes to the brim as she did her best to gaze in anger and disappointment up at the person who held Robin hostage.

"Crud." ShiOn dropped Robin without another word and crumbled into sparkling dust before their eyes. Starfire released Kage and flew to catch Robin in a warm embrace.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, startled, "What just happened?"

"ShiOn has returned to whence she came." The blonde woman said sadly.

"What?" Robin asked, rubbing his throat. It wasn't feeling very good for some odd reason.

"She's gone." Raven explained, "This woman is … it's hard to explain… her rival. I figured that something had to be up when we saw them together in the field. But it clicked when ShiOn was making her speeches. I knew that she was the solution. So I brought her here."

"Now if you are all done being happy and free creatures, basking in your glorious, yet unexpected victory," Kage sneered venomously, "GO HOME!"

G S S h G i G a h V

The Titans found themselves standing in the living room of the Titan Tower, having popcorn thrown at them.

"Get out of the way, morons!" I shrieked at them, tossing the food at them as violently as possible, "I don't know if this person is alive or not!"

They moved. "What are you watching?" Cyborg asked with a look of disgust on his face. Beast Boy was already vomiting from the graphic images on the screen.

"_Saw VII._" I answered briefly.

"I knew that the Guest Star sounded familiar." Raven stated. Robin returned to the kitchen to finish his breakfast, ignoring the sounds from the movie. Starfire grinned.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!"


End file.
